


Разгадай сама

by Violet_Stormblue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Banter, F/M, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Love/Hate, Out of Character, POV Female Character, Parody, Post-War, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 16:36:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15912114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Stormblue/pseuds/Violet_Stormblue
Summary: Драко Малфой наблюдает исподтишка... За кем? За Гермионой Грейнджер, естественно! А вот... зачем?





	Разгадай сама

**Author's Note:**

> 7 курс. И всё-таки PG, а не PG-13.
> 
> Многослойное. Местами юмор, местами пародия, переходящая в откровенный стёб, а иногда всё слишком романтично... и даже серьёзно.
> 
> Действие разворачивается с конца мая по начало июля, поскольку подразумевается, что последний учебный год начался на месяц позже, чем обычно.
> 
> Дамблдор и Снейп живы, хотя в каноне всё иначе.

Травология проходит в новом — затерянном среди теплиц — розарии. 

Массивная чугунная решётка бежит по кругу, поднимаясь до уровня третьего этажа. Толстые прутья плавно изгибаются, а затем сужаются, соединяясь в центральной точке под куполом. Сбоку виднеется низкая калитка, утопающая в густой тени, и в целом конструкция напоминает огромную птичью клетку.

Волшебные розы пока не радуют глаз — среди пышных резных листьев и шипов размером со швейные иглы несмело проглядывают крохотные бутоны. Длинные изумрудные стебли, переплетаясь, завёртываются по спирали, словно локоны. Крепко уцепившись за металл, они покрывают его ажурной сеткой, к которой несмело прикасается прохладное утреннее солнце. 

Профессор Стебль читает лекцию, постоянно напоминая, что нужное время пока не настало и цветы должны распуститься только через месяц. Она медленно прохаживается среди нас и, порой отвлекаясь, ласково смотрит на нежные бутончики, величая их: «Мои малышки».

Сквозь зелень тихонько проглядывает лазурь, мягко пахнет сладковатыми кореньями, в воздухе снуют первые весенние бабочки. 

И прекрасное впечатление портит лишь одно... 

Сдвоенный урок проходит вместе со Слизерином. 

Пластмассовые горшочки, выстроившись около нас стройными рядами, мелко вздрагивают и подпрыгивают на месте от нетерпения. Будто озираясь по сторонам, в них беспокойно вращаются и громко поскрипывают худенькие крючки-закорючки, вздымая острые стебельки, точно магловские антенны. Язык заплетается — название растения оказывается совершенно непроизносимым, но (если полагаться на справочник) его главная задача состоит в улучшении состава почвы. 

Сегодня мы пересаживаем скрипучки, чтобы скорее распустились розы. 

Нам не выдают перчаток, поскольку растения не ядовитые и потому что Стебль упорно повторяет: «Работа с землёй поможет вам стать ближе к природе!» Однако рассада покрыта толстым слоем глянцевитой субстанции, подозрительно напоминающей слизь, и перспектива стать единым целым с растительным миром совсем не вдохновляет.

Именно поэтому я торжественно передаю своё растеньице Гарри, а потом наблюдаю за тем, как усердно копает Рон. 

Заняться нечем и, оглядывая цветник, я замечаю Малфоя. 

Он чопорно взвешивает в ладони лопатку, а затем, церемонно копнув один-единственный раз, морщится и впихивает инструмент послушному Гойлу, который тотчас приступает к работе. Лицо Малфоя мгновенно разглаживается, и он раздаёт ценные указания, заложив руки за спину. После чего устаёт от непосильных трудов, скучающе любуется на облако, что лениво проплывает в небе и... 

Окидывает меня мимолётным взором. 

Я застываю, перехватив взгляд, а Малфой сразу отворачивается.

Пока Гарри и Рон старательно приминают землю вокруг посаженных ростков, я закрываю надоевший учебник, размышляя об увиденном... 

Дело в том, что за последние дни я не в первый раз замечаю серые глаза, наполненные столь неприкрытым интересом. Создаётся впечатление, что Малфой, намеренно следуя по пятам и наблюдая исподтишка, потихоньку превратил данное занятие в любимую привычку. 

А в этом и состоит нераскрытая загадка...

Чем вызван подобный интерес? 

***

Увесистый портфель глухо стонет, больно оттягивая занемевшую ладонь. Прошагав ещё немного, я окончательно сдаюсь и бросаю его на пол, намереваясь передохнуть, но не успеваю даже толком выпрямиться. 

Из-за ближайшего поворота стремительно вылетает человек, врезавшись прямо в меня. 

Отступив к стене, я — не без удивления — понимаю, что оказалась лицом к лицу с таким же, ошарашенным внезапной встречей Малфоем. 

_Тёмный лорд пал..._

Он пытается отдышаться, словно бежал через всю школу, преследуемый сворой злобных собак. И, сглотнув, нервно одёргивает мантию и так съехавшую на бок. 

_И война закончилась._

— Отойди! — бросает он, сильнее потянув вниз смятый левый рукав — я вижу хаотичное мелькание бесцветных кончиков пальцев. 

_А несколько месяцев спустя мы вернулись в школу, чтобы окончить последний курс и узнать, что, по сути дела, «почти» ничего не изменилось._

— Всенепременно... — тихо вскидываюсь я, стиснув зубы. 

_Стремительно пролетела осень, а за ней — зима и весна, которая тоже не принесла перемен._

Волей случая — вот повезло! — мы с Малфоем оказались друг напротив друга в коридоре узком, как труба. Только вперёд или назад — других выходов нет. И главная проблема состоит сейчас в том... 

Кому полагается уступить первым? 

_А теперь угадайте, что скрывается за словом «почти»..._

_На кого презрительно и косо смотрят, упорно обходя стороной? Кого обсуждают и осуждают за спиной, вспоминая каждый сделанный выбор, принятое решение, совершённый поступок? Малейшую оплошность, совершённую в Хогвартсе во время последней битвы?_

_Каждую мысль, мелочь, порыв?_

_Правильно..._

— Дай пройти! — гневно бросает Малфой, и я прихожу к выводу, что терпение у него ни к чёрту. 

_Факультет, ставший изгоем..._

— Объясню другими словами, — я терпеливо вздыхаю. — Малфой, ты загородил дорогу. 

**_Наш новый Слизерин._**

— Чтоб тебя, Грейнджер! — фонтаном взрывается он. — Сложно уступить?!

— Вот именно, — изогнув бровь, я снисходительно роняю. — Разве это так тяжело?

Он сверлит меня лихорадочно блестящими глазами, и в глубине души я понимаю, нет, я точно знаю, что Малфой никогда не сделает это первым.

— Ладно, — уворачиваюсь я от выяснения отношений, но решаю воспользоваться сложившейся ситуацией. — Только скажи... 

— Что?

— Позавчера — ты ведь помнишь — мы столкнулись во дворе, и мне показалось, будто ты хотел что-то сказать... 

— Лови последний шанс, — твёрдо произношу я. — Что тебе нужно?

— Ничего. 

Он не раздумывает ни секунды, при этом врёт и не краснеет, а я понимаю, что не особо сражена этим фактом. 

— Ну как знаешь, — его присутствие утомляет и, подобрав сумку, я пытаюсь отпихнуть Малфоя в сторону. — Посторонись, а? 

Он не двигается, уткнувшись взглядом в ботинки, поэтому я спокойно протискиваюсь мимо, но случайно задеваю его левую руку. Малфой ощутимо вздрагивает, однако не произносит ни слова, и я быстро иду дальше, пытаясь выкинуть странную встречу из головы.

— Грейнджер.

В воздухе разносится громкий шелест, а после — звук падения.

— Грейнджер, — хрипит Малфой и еле слышно продолжает: — Постой...

Обернувшись, я на полном ходу пытаюсь поймать ускользающую, как шёлковая лента, мысль: «Я только слегка прикоснулась... а он валяется на полу, словно мешок с мукой». 

Малфой безжизненным ковром устилает каменную плитку, в то время как школьная форма, неторопливо оседая на пол, оборачивается пышным морем тёмных складок. Пару мгновений спустя левый рукав задирается, и это событие заставляет меня... остановиться. 

Отшвырнув сумку, я отважно иду обратно и по мере того, как оказываюсь ближе к Малфою, широко раскрываю глаза.

— Молчи, — шепчу я, присев на корточки. 

А затем осторожно заворачиваю ткань, открывая руку, и Малфой повинуется, даже не думая сопротивляться нехитрым действиям. 

— Боже... — как в трансе, заключаю я. 

И хотя делать этого — бесспорно! — не стоит, легонько нажимаю на кожу, приложив подушечку пальца к расплывчатому краю Чёрной Метки.

— Какого... — не выдержав, начинает возмущаться Малфой, но не успевает даже закончить фразу. 

Резко вдохнув, он отключается, хлопнувшись от боли в обморок. 

***

Мерлиновы кальсоны! 

Я до сих пор не могу понять, как худосочный Малфой, жизнерадостно гремящий костями, может весить при этом... целую тонну?! 

Чуть не надорвав спину, пытаясь сдвинуть неподъёмное тело с места, я вспоминаю о волшебстве и вытаскиваю из кармана палочку. Левитация проходит успешно, если не считать тех незабываемых мгновений, когда я коварно... — то есть, совершенно случайно! — сшибаю углы бездыханным старостой Слизерина. 

Мы находимся в одном из заброшенных коридоров и самое безопасное место, в котором ни один нормальный человек даже не подумает нас искать, находится вон за той симпатичной обшарпанной дверью. 

Почувствовав непомерное облегчение от того, что удалось затащить его внутрь, я с наслаждением ополаскиваю лицо прохладной водой. После чего, вытеревшись и закрутив кран, слышу негромкий шорох и замечаю, что Малфой соизволил прийти в себя. 

— Где я?

Правда жизни сурова и не хочется, конечно, так сразу, но...

— В туалете для девочек.

— Ну, почему я такой «везучий»?! — громко стонет Малфой, трагически сетуя на судьбу.

— Да не переживай! Он не работает уже несколько десятков лет, — наклонившись, я заботливо поправляю портфель, который пришлось положить ему под голову вместо подушки.

_— Ну как тебе?_

— Неплохо, — я обозреваю комнату. — Спокойно. Безлюдно. Можно хоть до ночи делать уроки... если Миртл не завывает громче обычного. 

Намочив чистый носовой платок, я прикладываю ткань к бледному лбу. 

— Она была влюблена в Гарри, но... — тут я делаю страшные глаза, — у них не очень-то сложились отношения.

— Кто это? — Малфой неровно дышит, безрадостно глядя в потолок. 

— Как... Ты не помнишь Гарри?!

Видимо, в довершение ко всему у бедняги ещё и амнезия разыгралась...

Ничего не поделаешь, придётся перечитывать ему сокращённый курс защиты от тёмных искусств, приносить еду и прятать в женском туалете до окончания семестра. 

Однако... Грех не воспользоваться таким моментом! 

— А вы с ним лучшие друзья!!! — проникновенно изрекаю я, пытаясь не прослезиться от умиления и чувствуя, что уже не в состоянии остановиться. 

— С самого детства. Да! Прямо не разлей вода. Э-э-э, как там это называется? Неразрывная связь!!! Вот! Как добро и зло. Белое и чёрное, всмысле... Красное и зелёное. 

День и ночь! Лёд и пламя! Соль и перец! Кофе и чай! Веник и сово... 

— Да понял я, понял! Поттер и я. Забавное сочетание... — нахмурившись, Малфой переводит на меня более осмысленный взгляд, чтобы резонно поинтересоваться. — Грейнджер, ты умом повредилась? 

— А-а-а... — разочарованно тяну я после того, как он одним махом разрушает все надежды на счастливое, а главное, дружное будущее. — Так ты про Миртл, что ли? Это привидение из последней кабинки. У неё часто бывают нервные срывы и поэтому, если услышишь грохот водопада, не пугайся... Она любит нырять в унитаз!

— Немыслимо... — Малфой страдальчески закатывает глаза. — Что за бред ты несёшь с тех пор, как я очнулся?

Он, как две капли воды, смахивает на умирающего, но находясь почти в бессознательном состоянии, всё равно ухитряется оскорблять людей в лучших чувствах... 

И этот факт можно считать верным признаком того, что ему полегчало! 

**_— Так как тебе?_**

Смутные подозрения подтверждаются, поскольку Малфой упорно продолжает вести себя адекватно. Он не поливает грязью Рона, начисто забыв о его существовании. Не пеняет на то, что я положила его на немытый пол, не подстелив перед этим матрасик. И даже не пытается выброситься в окно с пронзительным криком: «Выпустите меня немедленно, я не могу дышать одним воздухом с Грейнджер!!!» 

Наоборот, парнишка очень вежливо пытается расспросить о «слегка» повреждённой конечности. 

— Всё отлично! — бессовестно лгу я, ничуть не веря в сказанное. — И волноваться не о чем... Мадам Помфри вылечит!

«А может, отрубит... » — пасмурно думаю я.

— Ты не понимаешь! — резко сев, плаксиво восклицает Малфой, а затем снова опускается на пол и тихо добавляет: — Я не могу пойти в больничное крыло.

Глупости какие... 

Почему?! 

Из размышлений о том, что Слизерин является просто идеальным прибежищем для весьма необычных личностей, явно не знакомых с логикой, но блещущих оригинальностью и тягой к странного рода приключениям, меня выводит Малфой.

— Мне светит Азкабан!!! 

Он переводит на меня умоляющий взгляд и тревожно прибавляет:

— Нельзя, чтобы все убедились в том, что у меня — действительно! — есть Чёрная метка.

Надавив на жалость, Малфой замолкает в ожидании ответа, и я отчётливо понимаю, кому выпала честь решить его дальнейшую судьбу.

Что ж... 

Волдеморта, благодаря стараниям Гарри, больше не существует, а Министерство, если верить газетам, занято отлавливанием последних оставшихся в живых Пожирателей смерти. Стоит Малфою сунуться в лазарет, Помфри увидит отметину, после чего сдаст его Дамблдору и... 

Прости-прощай, любимый Хогвартс! Здравствуй, шикарный курортный остров в Северном море!!!

А по школе и так гуляют нелицеприятные слухи, напрямую касающиеся Малфоя, отчего весь Слизерин трясётся от страха, пока остальные факультеты только подливают масла в огонь. Все ждут повода, чтобы отделаться от него, как одной из главных угроз, и наличие Чёрной метки может сыграть в этом не последнюю роль. 

Пока нет прямых доказательств, Малфой игнорирует происходящее, но стоит им появиться... 

Ему уже не дадут заснуть спокойно.

И это при том, что рука от плеча и ниже... 

Выглядит просто ужасающе.

Магия, что удерживала Чёрную метку на месте, разрушилась, и знак стал намного больше, чем раньше. Кошмарно вздувшись, он вольготно разлёгся на поверхности, как раздобревшая медуза, превратив кожу в один огромный кровоподтёк, который готов лопнуть в любую минуту. 

Медлить нельзя, а иначе Малфою придётся расстаться не только с посиневшей рукой, но и свободой.

— Слушай, — взвешивая все за и против, я попутно обмахиваю Малфоя платочком. — А как ты вообще столько проходил с такой жуткой болью? Сколько помню... Даже в лице особо не менялся! 

— Сила воли, — скорчив кислую мину, бормочет он, и даже сейчас, не без гордости, поясняет: — Это у нас семейное!

Ага... 

Поразмыслив, я прихожу к «чудесному» выводу о том, что обращаться к врагам за помощью, когда возникают проблемы, это, видимо, ещё одна бесцеремонная, но весьма любопытная особенность, присущая уникальному во всех отношениях роду Малфоев. 

— Так и быть. — Приняв окончательное решение, сдаюсь я. — Что-нибудь придумаю... 

Я ободряюще хлопаю по руке и с опозданием понимаю, что хлопаю не по той.

— У тебя отвратительный характер!!! — делится Малфой радужными впечатлениями, а потом, одарив меня злобным взглядом, снова отключается.

***

БУМ!!!

Фокус-покус!

В общем, не удался... 

Уныло разглядывая лучшую мантию, заляпанную соком, я думаю о том, что если бы работала в цирке, меня выгнали бы оттуда незамедлительно.

Прошла целая неделя с тех самых пор, как я решила помочь Малфою, ввязавшись в эту историю со спасением.

В тот судьбоносный день, повторно откачав бедолагу, пришлось тащить его в родные пенаты на хрупких женских плечах, поскольку Малфой не оставил мне другого выбора, наотрез отказавшись от нового сеанса транспортировки.

Пока мы с черепашьей скоростью брели по подземельям, я мужественно выслушала подробную лекцию о том, как дедушка Салазар делал ремонт в своей спальне, после чего резко передумал и следующие пятнадцать лет превращал помещение в гостиную Слизерина. Всю дорогу подобревший Малфой глупо улыбался и клятвенно заверял в том, что между главными комнатами факультетов нет абсолютно никакой разницы, и весь путь я даже не сомневалась в том, что это гнусная ложь. 

А когда мы, наконец-то, остановились перед долгожданным входом, я осознала, что и Альбус Дамблдор тоже любит сильно приукрашивать действительность. 

— Дружба — вот к чему стоит стремиться! — задушевно молвил он с кафедры только вчера. — Не время враждовать, дети мои! Лучше объединяйтесь домами! И знайте, что Хогвартс любит учеников и относится к ним совершенно одинаково!

Как же...

Ни о каком перемирии не может быть и речи, пока перед портретом Толстой леди тоже не появятся атрибуты вечной дружбы, а именно: музыкальный фонтанчик с разноцветной водой, услужливый эльф, который открывает проём в стене, и коврик с надписью: «Дом, милый дом!» 

В итоге мы договорились встретиться в том же месте, что и в первый раз, а именно в обиталище Плаксы Миртл, где Малфой, к слову, должен был появиться ещё полчаса назад...

Открутив кран, я замечаю, как в помутневшем зеркале появляется долговязая фигура. 

— Грейнджер! — присвистнув, заявляет Малфой с порога и вскидывает брови. — Ты кого-то убила?! 

— Что тут скажешь... — вода перестаёт бежать, и я привычно оглядываюсь в поисках полотенца.

Вытерев руки о мантию, я устремляю взгляд на Малфоя, чтобы вынести печальный вердикт:

— Пациенты не пережили врачебного вмешательства. 

Два помидора, которые я стянула за обедом и на которых тренировалась выводить Черную метку, погибли смертью храбрых, разорвавшись на куски и заляпав соком зеркало, раковины и всё вокруг. 

— И ты считаешь, — он указывает на ошмётки, скорбно сползающие по стене. — Что я разрешу меня лечить?! 

— Дело, конечно, хозяйское... — миролюбиво отзываюсь я.

Но втайне думаю о том, что меня совсем не прельщает перспектива катить эту «голубую кровь» на выпускной вечер, собирая паутину по углам, если Малфой, будучи в сознании, снова откажется от левитации. 

Направившись к ближайшей кабинке и присев на крышку унитаза, я достаю из портфеля учебник. 

— Пока ты там раздумываешь, я немножечко почитаю вслух. 

— Великий Салазар! — Малфой, увидев книгу, обречённо пятится к выходу. — Нет!

Водрузив толстенный том на колени, я начинаю глухо бубнить, неотвратимо приближаясь к заветной цели:

— ...Революция гоблинов одна тысяча четыреста пятьдесят седьмого года является ключевым моментом для понимания манифеста, который был издан шестьюдесятью годами позднее и получил наименование «Сто девяносто королевских правил и обязанностей» (документ приводится в конце данной главы в полном объёме). Исходя из этого, последующие исторические события также указывают на один немаловажный факт, который заключается в том, что в одна тысяча восемьсот семьдесят седьмом году гоблинский народ, а также вампиры, обитавшие на тот момент в окрестных лесах и поселениях, и даже ведьмы... 

— Грейнджер...

— Запоминай важные вещи! — фыркаю я, а затем вдохновенно продолжаю коротенький экскурс в «такую увлекательную» историю магии. 

— ...Будущий король Гарольд Тридцать Второй, прозванный позднее Плешивым, отказались прийти к соглашению по поводу принятия мер, непосредственно касающихся одного из самых уважаемых и древнейших магических сообществ, именующим себя «Уравнителями», которое решительно не желало признавать существование таких общественно значимых гоблинских документов, как...

— Грейнджер!

— Уравнители!!! А не кто-нибудь... там, — философствую я, пока Малфой съезжает по двери. 

— ...Для более подробного ознакомления с процессом принятия государственно значимых решений в гоблинском обществе советуем обратиться к следующим изданиям: «Хроники Фридриха-летописца. Тайные тропы Англии, Ирландии и Шотландии», «Зарубежные гоблины. Правда и вымысел. Энциклопедия для любознательных в десяти томах. Издание двадцать седьмое, переработанное», «Порядок составления и принятия официальных распоряжений, касающихся раздела имущества, территорий, а также культурных и духовных ценностей при дворе... 

— Малфой! — возмутившись до глубины души, я отрываю глаза от страницы. — Ты почему до сих пор не записываешь?! 

— В следующей главе будет очень интересное авторское изложение того, как гоблины расширяли территорию королевства, отправившись в военный поход. Представляешь?! Только через восемь лет они случайно узнали о том, что всё это время ходили вокруг одной и той же горы! Там есть подробное описание каждого — каждого! — из двух тысяч девятисот двадцати дней Великого Странствия!!! 

— А ещё схемы, картинки и семьсот восемьдесят три народных гоблинских изречения, которые мы выучим с тобой наизусть к следующему Рождеству!!! 

Сорвавшись с места, я зловеще подлетаю к нему, чтобы окончательно добить фразой: 

— Здорово я придумала... Правда?!

— Ладно, ладно! — наконец соглашается он. — Делай со мной, что хочешь!!! Только, пожалуйста... 

— Не... надо... больше... это... читать...

Вот размазня! 

Подумать только, и пяти минут не прошло, а он уже сдался.

Вот в прошлые выходные Гарри бесстрашно выдержал три часа, пока я излагала расширенный курс зельеварения. И он — в отличие от Малфоя! — слушал вроде бы с неприкрытым интересом. 

Правда, я сомневаюсь в том, что он хоть немного запомнил... 

Если говорить точнее, растерянный Гарри каждые пятнадцать минут спрашивал о том, не видела ли я его «Квиддич сквозь века», коллекцию спортивных журналов и метлу, которые совершенно таинственным образом испарились. При этом зелёные глаза начинали беспокойно мерцать за стёклышками очков, и даже Рон, мирно прикорнувший рядом, переставал храпеть. Сочувствуя, он смешно падал с дивана в знак поддержки, когда я отвечала: «Откуда мне знать, где твои вещи... Сто баллов с Гриффиндора, Уизли!!!» 

Захлопнув учебник, я уверенно направляюсь обратно к умывальнику.

— Пей! — требовательно говорю я, протягивая стакан, после чего мнительный Малфой решает осторожненько поинтересоваться:

— А что это? 

— Отрава для плотоядных слизняков, — незатейливо поясняю я, — а также чересчур пытливых старост Слизерина.

— Первой не желаешь?

— Не подействует! — с чувством растолковываю я и хмуро добавляю: — Даже не надейся.

Со всей возможной тщательностью осмотрев и понюхав предложенное варево, Малфой поднимает стакан к лампе, внимательно изучая на свет. Он ставит его на раковину, не сделав даже глотка, и снова поворачивается ко мне, сложив руки на груди. 

«Ну и ладно...» 

Я разочарованно вздыхаю, глядя на вопросительно вскинутые брови.

«Не мои же проблемы!»

Достав палочку, я начинаю медленно вытравливать метку, и Малфой бледнеет, как полотно. Рисунок на предплечье, постепенно исчезая с одной стороны, к моему ужасу, становится намного ярче с другой. Краска, глубоко засевшая под кожей, просто перекатывается туда-сюда, причиняя Малфою мучительную боль. На лице выступают крупные бисеринки пота, и он залпом выпивает приготовленную заранее «вкусняшку». Обезболивающее действует мгновенно и, хотя Малфой сильно морщится, заново падать в обморок он явно не собирается. 

— Не выходит... — вскоре сдаюсь я, отбросив палочку в сторону. 

Прикусив губу, я думаю о том, что моих познаний для такой сложной работы явно недостаточно. К тому же мне кажется, что за последнюю неделю метка увеличилась в размерах. 

С чего же начать? 

Нужно точно узнать... насколько далеко всё зашло. 

— Давай! — обессиленный Малфой сидит на полу, и я присаживаюсь рядом. — Пошевели пальцами.

Окинув меня напряжённым взглядом, Малфой начинает беспорядочно жестикулировать. Картина выглядит удручающе, поскольку ладонь отчётливо напоминает крабика, резво бегущего по пляжу, а это совсем не то, чего я добивалась.

— Не так, — я останавливаю процесс, чтобы посоветовать, — сгибай по очереди. Сначала большой, затем указательный... 

Мы вместе смотрим на то, как продвигается дело, пока в один далеко не прекрасный момент наступает длинная пауза. Проходит несколько долгих секунд, но ничего не меняется, и Малфой поднимает удивлённые глаза, не в силах поверить в происходящее. 

— В общем... — неловко произношу я и сочувственно прибавляю то, что и так понятно: — Мизинец не сгибается. 

Вероятнее всего, метка, пробравшись внутрь, начинает затрагивать кости. И, если срочно ничего не предпринять, Малфой в скором времени вообще не сможет двигать рукой. 

А чтобы справиться с проблемой, напрямую касающейся тёмной магии, нужны особые знания, которые могут храниться... 

Лишь в Запретной секции. 

— Короче! — вскочив на ноги, я беспорядочно ношусь по туалету, наскоро запихивая вещи в сумку. — Встретимся здесь в полночь, поскольку...

Дверь крайней кабинки отлетает к стене, распахнувшись настежь, а потом, прогудев ржавыми петлями, возвращается на законное место. Через мгновение прямо сквозь рассохшееся дерево просовывается растрёпанная голова и сумрачно заявляет: 

— Если я умерла... — вслед за ней появляется тонкая шея. — Это не значит, что оглохла! 

— Я отправилась путешествовать по трубам, надеясь на то, что когда вернусь, здесь будет тихо и пустынно! — я слышу, как в грустном голосе проскальзывают угрожающие нотки. — Но, нет... 

— Стало в тысячу раз хуже!!! — в воздухе появляется разгневанная вконец Плакса Миртл. 

— Где ещё, как не в собственном туалете, несчастное привидение... Может спокойно порыдать!!!

— П-привет, Миртл, — примирительно начинаю я, посылая призраку вымученную улыбку. — К-как поживаешь?

— Я тебя помню. — Сразу подводит итог девочка и недовольно продолжает. — В прошлый раз ты сварила странное зелье, а потом выпила его и превратилась... 

— Это никому не интересно! — быстренько перебиваю я, оттесняя Малфоя куда подальше.

— Неправда! — с жадностью заявляет он и — вот гад! — придвигается ближе, навострив уши. 

Повернувшись к нему, я думаю о том, не найдётся ли в сувенирном магазине подходящий подарок... Например, красивенький значок с надписью: «Я — недоумок!» 

Миртл склоняет голову и тут — вот кошмар! — переводит взгляд на ничего не подозревающего о мрачных последствиях праздного интереса Малфоя.

— Ты... снова... притащила... сюда... 

— Мальчишку, — злобно припечатывает она и лавиной обрушивается на несчастного паренька. 

— УБИРАЙСЯ ПРОЧЬ ИЗ МОЕГО ТУАЛЕТА!!!

— Действительно, как тебе не стыдно! — мигом поддакиваю я, втайне опасаясь, что праведный гнев Миртл перекинется на мою персону. Я демонстративно пихаю Малфоя в бок, после чего милостиво его спасаю. — Впрочем, он не виноват. И оказался здесь вовсе не случайно...

— Дело в том, что он... — я усиленно напираю на Малфоя, пытаясь незаметно отдавить ему ногу. — Влюбился!

— В кого? — явно насторожившись, Миртл повисает перед нашими вытянувшимися лицами.

— В тебя! — выдаю я, стараясь быть убедительной, прижав ладонь к сердцу и попутно размышляя о том, не слишком ли переигрываю.

Закашлявшись, Малфой оглушительно выдыхает. И вздрогнув, (я успела больно ущипнуть его за локоть) начинает тихо-тихо бормотать под нос проклятия в адрес Годрика Гриффиндора, Минервы Макгонагалл, всего Гриффиндора в целом и меня в частности. 

— А он милый... 

— И богатый! — подмигнув, быстренько добавляю я.

Поманив Миртл, я перехожу на шёпот: 

— Правда, характер, как видишь... Не сахар. 

Малфой выразительно замолкает, и бесцветное лицо начинает покрываться неестественно красными пятнами. 

— Но с кем не бывает! — я миролюбиво перевожу тему, выдвигая его вперёд. И поскольку он не сопротивляется, прихожу к выводу, что до него всё-таки дошло, с кем здесь лучше не спорить. 

— Позвольте представиться, — скромно начинает Малфой, точно извиняясь и вдруг, приосанившись, произносит с плохо скрываемым пафосом: — Драко... Наследный принц Слизерина.

Провалиться мне пропадом!!! 

— Принц? — оживляется Миртл, перестав расковыривать прыщик на щеке.

— Именно! — подтверждает Малфой без тени сомнения.

— Умалишённых?! — переспрашиваю я, чувствуя, что вот сейчас меня точно вывернет наизнанку.

Занёсшийся до неприличности Малфой, встав в позу, перечисляет с устрашающей скоростью: 

— Лучший ученик профессора Северуса Снейпа, кавалера ордена Мерлина третьей степени, почётного мастера зельеварения Магической Британии! Любимый сын Люциуса Малфоя, владельца прекрасного поместья, именуемого Малфой-мэнор! Наследник знаний и традиций величайшего в мире мага Салазара Слизерина и староста самого лучшего в мире...

— Ах ты, упырь недоразвитый... — от возмущения, проснувшегося внутри, практически отваливается челюсть.

— Гре-е-ейнджер! — послав лучезарную улыбку, предназначенную исключительно плаксе Миртл, Малфой окидывает меня убийственным взглядом. А затем, прикрыв ладонью рот, высокомерно цедит сквозь зубы. — Ты вроде как на поезд торопилась, нет?!

Окончательно завладев вниманием Миртл, он продолжает нести самозабвенную чушь: 

— А также — мало кто знает! — мне принадлежит один скромный домишко в самом центре Лондона! С конца девятнадцатого века и по сей день он именуется... 

— Больницей Святого Мунго, — услужливо подсказываю я.

— Для аристократов, конечно же! — я примирительно вскидываю руки при виде того, как закипает Малфой, и добавляю, назидательно покачав указательным пальцем: — Преимущественно, выходцев из Слизерина.

Малфой, злобно сверкнув глазами, снова пытается очаровать Миртл: 

— Естественно, мне принадлежит особняк! Целых три этажа...

— Розочек, крема и взбитых сливок... Прям, как на торте!!! — бодро разъясняю я. 

— Пра-а-авда?! — мечтательно тянет девочка, закружившись в воздухе. — Настоящий особня-я-як... 

— Розы там вроде были... — задумчиво рассуждает Малфой, пропустив мимо ушей смысл последней фразы, а затем, поперхнувшись, яростно завершает: — В виде кустов, Грейнджер!!!

Миртл, замерцав от счастья, отлетает в сторонку, а напыщенный Малфой волочится следом, продолжая увлечённый рассказ о себе любимом и начисто забыв обо мне. 

— Ну, если не передумаешь, — я смотрю на неунывающего Малфоя, который явно забыл о том, что должен страдать от нестерпимой боли. — То встретимся позже...

Он молчит, и я злобной пчелой вылетаю из туалета, оставив «влюблённых» наедине. 

Наподдав ни в чём не повинному портфелю и собрав вылетевшее из недр содержимое, я гордо шагаю по коридору до тех самых пор, пока сзади не доносится ликующий девичий вопль.

А, обернувшись, уже не могу сдержать злорадную улыбку. 

Из-под обветшалой двери появляется огромная лужа, а это значит... 

Что Миртл окатила «наследного принца» водой из унитаза.

***

— Здравствуйте! — добродушно улыбаюсь я и решаю применить эффект неожиданности на практике. — А можно заночевать в библиотеке?

Скривив лицо, Мадам Пинс пятится так, будто увидела соплохвоста. Двигаясь назад, она загоняет себя в ловушку и пару мгновений спустя упирается спиной в шкаф. Идти ей больше некуда, а значит остаётся последнее... 

Прочесть нотацию в духе Снейпа. 

Я внимательно слушаю, кивая в ответ, но остаюсь при собственном мнении. 

Какая разница, что давно перевалило за полночь... Я, к примеру, всегда считала, что библиотека должна быть открыта круглые сутки. Лучшие умы, так сказать, должны иметь постоянный доступ к образцовому источнику знаний — отредактированной истории Хогвартса в десяти томах! И какое мне дело, что нормальные люди уже давно спят... Сон — пустая трата времени. Особенно в те восхитительные мгновения, когда внутри просыпается неугасаемая тяга к ценным сведениям (особенно хранящимся в Запретной секции), которую всё равно ничем не перепрёшь! 

— У меня и палатка есть... — жалобно тяну я, многозначительно потрясая ворохом тёмной ткани. 

Мантия, сложенная вчетверо, выглядит весьма правдоподобно и мадам Пинс продолжает в ужасе таращиться на подрагивающие от нетерпения ладони. По выражению несчастных глаз я отчётливо понимаю, что с такими пожитками мне будет лучше наведаться в больничное крыло, но даже не собираюсь отступать.

— Хоть книжку-то взять можно? — перехожу я на темы более приземлённые, и библиотекарша выдыхает с явным облегчением. 

Указав трясущейся ладонью вглубь тёмных полок, она разворачивается и уходит, даже не заперев библиотечные двери на ночь...

Получив молчаливое разрешение, я бросаю мантию на стол и начинаю тихонько красться (Филча ещё никто не отменял!) через путаницу ветхих стеллажей, продвигаясь к Запретной секции. 

Я дрожу с головы до ног, прислушиваясь к каждому шороху, и начинает казаться, что меня вот-вот поймают, схватив за руку. Становится настолько не по себе, что ощутимо подташнивает. 

— Люмос! — на конце палочки загорается слабый встревоженный огонек. 

Постоянно оглядываясь, я начинаю возиться с замком, и ловлю себя на мысли о том, что, действительно, занята взламыванием двери.

Почти в полной темноте и в одиночку... 

А всё ради кого?

Ради Драко Малфоя!!! 

Такие похождения только в кошмарном сне привидеться могут...

Нарушать правила оказывается довольно легко — видимо Дамблдор ослабил после войны хватку — и, щёлкнув открытым замком, я попадаю внутрь, а затем иду по ряду, выхватив первую попавшуюся наугад книгу. 

Так, посмотрим... Что это у нас?

«Лучшие рецепты приготовления детского питания для новорождённых гномов. Требуха, лошадиное копыто, питательная смесь из дождевых червяков. Это и многое другое вы найдете в нашем замечательном пособии для любящих родителей!» 

С обложки хмуро смотрит скрюченный младенец, похожий на трухлявый пенёк, который начинает истошно орать, стоит корявой руке приблизиться ко рту с наполненной доверху ложкой. Запретная секция мгновенно оглашается истерическими воплями, а я испуганно роняю книгу. 

Возвратив сей шедевр на полку, я понимаю, что это совсем не то, что нужно, и начинаю рассматривать таблички между проходами, пока не натыкаюсь на стеклянный шкафчик, содержимое которого посвящено колдомедицине. 

Проглядев несколько томиков, я нахожу подходящий и весьма многообещающий экземпляр, а потом... 

Слышу, как кто-то двигается по книжному лабиринту. 

— Нокс! — погасив свет, я жду пока глаза привыкнут к полумраку. 

Лунный свет, падающий из окна, выхватывает низкую размытую тень, что потихоньку отделяется от стены, и, осторожно выглянув из-за полок, я вижу облезлый кошачий хвост. Издалека доносится вкрадчивый голос, подзывающий миссис Норрис, отчего становится ясно, как день...

Библиотеку патрулирует Филч. 

Я застываю, как изваяние, пытаясь слиться с окружающей обстановкой, но вместо того чтобы сжать, разжимаю пальцы. Палочка падает, закатившись под столик для чтения, и я почти вслепую пытаюсь нашарить её в темноте. Под руку попадается тонкая деревяшка, и проворно схватив подвернувшийся предмет, я улепётываю прочь из Запретной секции, оставляя Филча, дряхло ковыляющего в ночи, в противоположной стороне. 

Пытаясь стряхнуть пыль, я мчусь по лестницам, пока не оказываюсь на нужном этаже, и, ступив на пол, немедленно проезжаю вперёд, оскальзываясь на каменных плитках. Чтобы не растянуться на полу, решаю вновь зажечь свет, но заклинание почему-то не срабатывает. Безрезультатно помахав палочкой, я смотрю на подрагивающую ладонь, а затем останавливаюсь на полном ходу, чтобы приглушённо чертыхнуться.

Из-за двери туалета раздаются истошные вопли, а также шум льющейся воды, и я с удивлением оглядываю проход, в котором скоро можно будет свободно плавать на лодке. 

С трудом разглядев согнувшегося в три погибели Малфоя, я бросаю: 

— Почему она рыдает?

— Я сказал, что не собираюсь в ближайшее время умирать.

— Мог бы и помягче... 

— Ты опоздала почти на час! — выпрямившись, он быстро шагает навстречу. — Где была?!

— Таранила лбом дверь Запретной секции! — делюсь я ценной информацией, прижимая к груди обитый бархатом фолиант. — И теперь за мной гонится Филч!!! 

Проскочив мимо старосты Слизерина, я забираюсь в нишу и пытаюсь спрятаться за спиной у рыцаря в блестящих доспехах. Малфой, несмотря на молчаливый протест, который заключается в том, что я пытаюсь испепелить его взором, тоже втискивается рядом, чтобы нагло ухмыльнуться: 

— Как нехорошо... Похитила книжечку, Грейнджер?

— Мечтай! — я вслушиваюсь в тишину, ожидая, что прямо сейчас из-за угла выскочит разгневанный смотритель. — Я её одолжила и вскоре верну. Может быть... Когда-нибудь... 

— Лет через сто! — ехидно восклицает Малфой и получает «дружеский» тычок под рёбра.

Мы прислушиваемся, и через пару минут коридор оглашается истеричными воплями миссис Норрис, за которой проворно тащится Филч. 

— Малфой, кто-то должен сдаться и поэтому... — я недвусмысленно завершаю. — Выходи отсюда немедленно. 

— Забудь! — мгновенно реагирует он, возмутившись до глубины души. 

— Имей в виду, если будешь спорить, — рассерженно говорю я, пытаясь произвести нужное впечатление. — Заколдую!

— Но тогда Филч узнает и о твоём существовании, — чётко парирует он, вздёрнув бровь. 

— Не узнает, — изо всех сил продолжаю напирать я, — а ты не расскажешь. 

— Да почему?! 

— Потому что никто — кроме меня — не согласится тебе помогать! — мгновенно урезониваю я. — К тому же... я хочу вернуться в библиотеку. 

— Сейчас? Ночью?! ЗАЧЕМ?! — Малфой явно считает меня сумасшедшей.

— Надо... — туманно поясняю я, и чтобы он не думал, что я люблю бросать слова на ветер, ощутимо упираюсь деревянной палочкой в его бок.

— Не передумаешь?

— Нет.

— У тебя отвратительный характер!

— Просто невыносимый!!! — отрезаю я и выталкиваю его вон... 

Прямо вместе с доспехами.

Рыцарь немедленно валится на пол, разваливаясь на куски, Малфой, неудачно схватившись за железный торс, пытается удержаться на ногах, но теряет равновесие, падает сверху и безуспешно пытается подняться с четверенек, оказавшись во всей красе посреди прохода. Коридор оглашается звоном, треском, оглушительным грохотом, посреди которого я различаю надрывное мяуканье и громкий торжествующий вопль. Миссис Норрис шипит, выгнув спину дугой, к Малфою резво подскакивает счастливый до умопомрачения Филч, а рыцарский шлем продолжает прыгать по полу, весело клацая забралом. 

— У-у-у, нарушители! Наказаний на вас не напасёсся! Говорил я об вас Дамблдору, предупреждал... Так хто-ж меня слушать-то будет?! Ходют тут всякие, рыцарей портют, по ночам шляются... А потом имущество школьное пропадает!!! 

— ХДЕ?! 

Благополучно скрываясь в тени, я не без интереса наблюдаю за тем, как Филч рывком поднимает и трясёт за грудки остолбеневшего от такого натиска Малфоя. 

— Хде кандалы мои наградные я спрашиваю?! 

— Н-н-не... з-з-знаю... я-я-я...

— Врёшь, небось! Лежали спокойненько на полочке, а вчера глянул... Нету!!! Ну, чего вылупился-то? Кандалы к рукам прибрал, а теперь и на рыцаря позарился?!

— Варвары, последнюю совесть потеряли!!! — отпустив Малфоя, Филч откровенно грозит ему кулаком и победоносно завершает. — Но ничего... Рыцарь-то, поди, не кандалы... В кармане не унесёшь!!!

— Смотри мне, с места не двигайся, — выпустив пар, смотритель берёт довольно заурчавшую кошку на руки. — Пойдём, драгоценная, за верёвкой сходим... 

Он разворачивается, и я слышу сентиментальный вздох. 

— Эх, а кандалы-то ещё директор Диппет подарил... Хорошие такие, раритетные... Не то, что сейчас делают... Тьфу! Металл и одним зубом прокусить можно, — фыркнув от негодования, Филч мечтательно причмокивает, и ностальгический голос разливается по коридору. — Зато раньше, моя кисонька, без них не обойтись было. Зайдешь, бывало в пытошную, а там студентики под потолком болтаются. Хто за списывание, хто за дисциплину... 

Как только дедуля исчезает за поворотом, я покидаю нишу, размышляя о том, почему Малфою так не везёт? Вначале Миртл ненароком обрушилась, теперь вот Филч набросился. 

Карма такая, что ли у Слизерина... Загадочно-несчастливая? 

— Ну как дела? — опечаленный «принц» сидит в луже на полу, положив локоть на поблёскивающие доспехи и подпирая ладонью подбородок, а я неловко жмусь в сторонке, не зная, как правильней стоит начать разговор. 

— Я тебя ненавижу. 

— Это нормально... Рон всегда так говорит, когда я его трансфигурацию учить заставляю, — я всеми силами пытаюсь успокоить Малфоя. — Да и Гарри, когда не в настроении...

— Не понимаю. Как они тебя вообще выносят. 

— Кто бы говорил! — я уже не стараюсь выглядеть незаметной, изображая Филча. — Хулиганьё!!!

— А нечего было меня выпихивать, — без эмоций произносит он, вперившись в одну точку.

— Я берегла книгу! — раздражаюсь я из-за того, что Малфой ни на что не реагирует. — И можешь не волноваться, об этом никто никогда не узнает!

— Но если подумать, — Малфой перестаёт созерцать пустоту и так пристально на меня смотрит, что заставляет поёжиться. — Наказание продлится всего месяц или два... 

Если бы он обладал умением прожигать взглядом, я стала бы горсткой пепла. 

— Зато отвратительный и просто невыносимый характер останется у тебя на всю жизнь, Грейнджер!

— Проще говоря... — он смотрит с притворным сочувствием, а потом сияет, как начищенная ложка. — Навсегда. 

Первый раз за время нашего близкого общения с Малфоем я ощущаю себя до боли уязвлённой. Он улыбается во все тридцать два зуба, прекрасно осознавая, что мне нечем — НЕЧЕМ!!! — крыть. 

Но, постояв минутку в смятении, я успокаиваюсь, вспомнив о том, что Малфой наивно заблуждается. 

— Знаешь, ты мог спокойно выпихнуть и меня...

— Но ты сказала... заколдуешь... — вскидывает голову он и, по напряжённому выражению лица, я отчётливо понимаю, что нутром Малфой уже чует подвох. 

— Как?! — истерично смеюсь я. — По-твоему, зачем понадобилось ещё раз тащиться в библиотеку посреди ночи? 

Вытащив из кармана «волшебную палочку», я бросаю её на пол, и деревяшка катится к Малфою, округлившему глаза.

— Я потеряла там кое-что важное! — предательски произношу я. — И поэтому... 

— Пришлось ткнуть в тебя карандашом. 

***

— Добилась своего? — сухо роняет Малфой, старательно размазывая шваброй грязное пятно.

И сердце мгновенно уходит в пятки.

Поражённая коротким замечанием, я сосредотачиваюсь на книге, которую читаю, но выходит плохо... 

На протяжении следующих трёх недель я почти каждый день встречалась с Малфоем, вынужденно проводя с ним по несколько часов кряду, пока он отбывал наказание после стычки с завхозом. Малфой — благоразумно обходя владения Миртл — покорно переставлял парты в кабинетах, протирал картины от пыли, полировал дверные ручки, а также выпалывал сорняки на школьных грядках. Это и многое другое, к слову, он делал благодаря тому, что я добросовестно таскалась за ним по всей школе, продолжая с завидным упорством лечить руку. 

С многострадальной конечностью дело быстро пошло на лад, а вот мы, кажется, безнадёжно сломались. 

Хрупкие, как стекло, отношения дали гигантскую трещину и за всё проведённое вместе время... 

Перестав доверять, мы не сказали друг другу ни слова. 

— Ещё нет, но вскоре должна... — бормочу я так, чтобы не было слышно, и — намного громче! — продолжаю: — Труд облагораживает человека! Даже такого, как ты...

Мы пререкаемся в Большом зале, где больше никого нет. 

И нет ничего удивительного в том, что услышав данное заявление, Малфой разворачивается и, быстро подхватив ведёрко, отползает с ним как можно дальше. Обогнув преподавательский стол, он начинает усердно надраивать пол под местом Снейпа, затаптывая при этом законную территорию Макгонагалл. А я, сжав учебник до побелевших пальцев, думаю о том, что будет совсем не поздно за ближайшим обедом «случайно» столкнуть супницу на кресло декана Слизерина... 

— А ещё меня страшно волнует вопрос, — не выдержав творящейся несправедливости, я намеренно повышаю голос. — Я успею сбегать за колдокамерой?! 

По залу разносится красноречивый грохот, и я не могу сдержать мстительной усмешки — надеюсь, Малфой всё-таки попал ногой в ведро. 

Он замолкает, оставляя меня в покое, но вскоре за спиной раздаётся плеск и противное лязганье.

— Грейнджер, я думаю... — ведро опускается и рядом возникает староста Слизерина.

— Что ты — незаслуженно! — возомнила себя очень умной, — изрекает он. 

— Не исключено, — допускаю я, сердито перелистывая страницы.

— Кто-то... — Малфой манерно опирается на швабру. — Очень любит оставлять за собой последнее слово!

— Что-то... — отвечаю я, с нажимом копируя едкий тон. — Я не вижу толпы, кинувшейся тебе на помощь!

— Так что прежде чем высказаться, изволь подумать дважды, — сурово отрезаю я. 

И чтобы избежать дальнейших споров, кардинально меняю тему: 

— Раз ты закончил... Будь добр, заткнись и открой окно. Здесь жарко!

Разговор исчерпан и Малфой, подумав минутку, с силой дёргает громко задребезжавшую нижнюю створку, отчего по залу почти сразу проносится свежий ветерок, доносящий ароматы летних трав и цветочного мёда.

— Спасибо, — негромко делюсь я, и он кивает в ответ. 

Сегодня последний сеанс лечения и я — в качестве исключения — иду на попятную: 

— Знаешь, временами я бываю немного...

— Невыносимой, — спокойно подсказывает он. 

— Возможно... — уклончиво соглашаюсь я, откладывая книгу. 

Малфой больше не спорит, и я воспринимаю данный шаг в качестве относительного перемирия. 

— Осталось исправить одну важную вещь. 

— Вот. — Говорю я, встряхивая бутылочку и рассматривая содержимое на свет. 

Дрожащее, словно желе, варево колышется внутри. 

— Последнее лекарство, — откупорив пробку, я ставлю флакончик обратно на стол. 

— Но... — я снова хватаю учебник по колдомедицине, поясняя совершенно будничным тоном. — Тебе придётся раздеться.

Ничего не происходит, и, вздохнув, я решаю объясниться:

— Я не могу знать всего... 

Раскрытая книга ложится на стол, и Малфой, затаив дыхание, наблюдает за тем, как я неторопливо рассматриваю заголовок: «Тайные знаки». 

Текст на странице кажется совершенно обычным, но стоит коснуться пальцем, начинает меняться... 

Буквы, слова и целые строчки пропадают в одной части листа и возникают в другой, пробегая по пергаменту, словно рябь по воде. 

— Также и с краской, — я закрываю книгу. — Помнишь, как в самый первый раз она перекатывалась туда-сюда? Нужно посмотреть, не выступила ли она в других местах. Например, на ногах или спине.

— Тогда отвернись, — изогнув брови, бросает он, и я послушно следую совету.

Обозревая — такие интересные... — парадные двери, я думаю о том, что с Малфоем нужно слишком много терпения, понимания и возни, которых у меня, естественно, не существует и в помине!

Вот зачем, скажите на милость, отворачиваться, если весь смысл как раз и состоит в том... 

— Мне — всю... — одежду снимать? — красноречиво перебивает он мысли.

— Конечно, нет! — нетерпеливо разъясняю я, начиная нервно постукивать каблуком. — Долго там ещё... Или ты по утрам мантию в три слоя наматываешь?

Не вытерпев, я оборачиваюсь... и не могу поверить глазам. 

Малфой стоит, оставшись в одном нижнем белье и носках, скрестив руки на груди. 

И выглядит при этом... 

Не совсем так, как я представляла. 

«Надо же...»

Задумавшись, я медленно накручиваю локон на палец. 

«Он смотрится просто...» 

Великолепно!

Стройный, подтянутый, с широкими плечами, чистой и светлой, будто фарфоровой кожей, он находится в центре первых закатных лучей, которые драгоценными камнями разлетаются по залу, осыпая точёную фигуру мягкими золотистыми сполохами. 

Взгляд замирает на гибких линиях рук, и я внезапно понимаю, ради чего старалась... 

Ахнув, я случайно опрокидываю пузырёк на столешницу и, образуя сверкающую лужицу, из горлышка тяжело вытекает прозрачная жидкость. 

— Не страшно, — ангельски улыбается Малфой, вовсю наслаждаясь произведённым эффектом, — сваришь другое...

— Милые носочки! — одеревенев, откликаюсь я, пытаясь загладить собственную оплошность. — Из магазина для семилетних? 

А что? Синенькие такие, с жёлтыми магловскими ракетами, парящими в космосе среди звёзд.

Малфой мгновенно вспыхивает, а я отвожу взгляд — остальная одежда покоится на столешнице, сложенная в аккуратную стопочку, и становится ясно, чем он был так долго занят.

— Не выйдет, Грейнджер, — он подходит ближе и, невесомо прикоснувшись, ласково тянет вверх мой подбородок. — Хотя попытка неплохая.

— Неожиданный поворот. Не так ли? — Малфой просто смотрит, а я не могу даже пошевелиться.

Усмехнувшись, он изучающе скользит тонкими пальцами по щеке: 

— Тебе понравилось то, что ты увидела.

Время останавливается, и я чувствую биение наших сердец. Не глухой разрозненный стук, а крошечные колокольчики, которые стройно и звонко поют. Прислушавшись, я вздрагиваю от восторга, и ладонь срывается вниз. Я медлительно веду кончиками пальцев, изучая бархатистую кожу, касаясь каждого дюйма, изгиб за изгибом, от плеча до локтя. И задумавшись, невольно замираю на предплечье... 

От Чёрной метки не осталось и следа.

Мурашки вереницей пробегают по спине, но отступать уже поздно... 

Обхватив запястье, я мучительно жду, а затем накрываю тыльную сторону его ладони. Я прижимаю так сильно, как только могу, а после пальцы взлетают, аккуратно коснувшись другого лица. 

Малфой, кажется, забывает обо всём на свете и пристально наблюдает за мной, пока я думаю о том, что он — и вправду! — очень красивый. 

Странно, что я не замечала этого раньше... 

Может всё от того, что мы никогда не были настолько близко?

— Малфой... — прильнув к груди, я опутываю руками шею, почувствовав почти неуловимый, но сладкий и пряный аромат имбирного печенья, от которого завораживающе путаются мысли. 

— Что такое? — склонившись, мурлычет он и одной рукой обхватывает меня за талию.

Он прикрывает глаза, и я вижу чёрные, как уголь, ресницы. Заволновавшись, я почти теряю голову и, привстав на цыпочки, утыкаюсь в шею, оставив на коже лёгкий беглый поцелуй. 

Я чувствую, как Малфой улыбается, и придвигаюсь ещё ближе... 

Чтобы самым нежным и влюблённым голосом сообщить прямо в мозг: 

**_— Я намертво прилепила тебя к обеденному столу._**

Серые глаза широко распахиваются, а я издаю короткий смешок. 

Не один ты... 

Знаешь всю правду о неожиданных поворотах! 

Секунда непонимания и выражение лица — по мере поступления полученной информации, а главное, её важности! — стремительно меняется далеко не в лучшую сторону.

После моих печальных слов — даже не знаю, почему?! — Малфой немножечко приходит в бешенство. 

Отскочив от парня на добрый десяток шагов, я наблюдаю за тем, как он умильно прыгает на одной ноге, безуспешно пытаясь отодрать ладонь от столешницы. 

Скачущий Малфой напоминает рыбу, ловко пойманную на крючок, и я понимаю, что могла бы вечно любоваться... 

На орущего благим матом серебристого лосося! 

Я хлопаю по карманам в поисках носового платка, чтобы смело прослезиться в этот, воистину, исторический момент. К величайшей радости Альбуса Дамблдора, который грезил об этом событии годами, Слизерин и Гриффиндор наконец-таки воссоединились... 

В виде Драко Малфоя и факультетского стола! 

— Твою мать, Грейнджер, ты чего!!! Окончательно свихнулась?! Сейчас же! Я сказал... Немедленно!!! Отцепи меня отсюда!!! 

Пока Малфой истошно орёт, я быстренько сгребаю мантию и остальные вещи в охапку. 

— Что задумала?! Положи всё на место, а иначе я... Проклятье!!! Имей в виду, как только я выберусь, тебе не поздоровится... Я возьму и... Постой-ка... Это же моя волшебная палочка. Не могу поверить, Грейнджер... ты... ТЫ ВЫКИНУЛА ЕЁ В ОКНО!!! 

Чему он так удивляется, не понимаю... Сам же помог распахнуть форточку!

Вслед за магическими штучками, в дело идут брюки, которые молниеносно покидают невезучего хозяина с весёлым шелестом, а также мантия, отправленная в небывалый доселе полёт. 

Я оборачиваюсь, и при виде того, как бьётся в истерике Малфой, даже возникает нелепое желание его утешить... Например, сердечным рассказом о том, что я всю жизнь мечтала освободить от рабства школьных домовиков и ему выпал неожиданный шанс внести посильный вклад в благое дело! 

Дорогие эльфы, хватайте скорей! Сегодня праздник и можно всё!

Выталкивая наружу ботинки, я опасаюсь, как бы они не попали кому-нибудь по голове. Однако ничего не могу поделать со скромной надеждой на то, что Снейп решил выйти на небольшую прогулочку...

Если подумать, Малфой оказался очень предсказуемым... Будучи неисправимым эгоистом, он, витая в облаках от осознания собственной неотразимости, даже не заметил, что я изо всех сил пытаюсь сохранить серьёзное лицо и почти давлюсь от рвущегося наружу хохота.

— Грейнджер... ну это... несерьёзно... — перестав орать, Малфой сдувается, как воздушный шарик. 

Тоскливо переминаясь с ноги на ногу, он умоляюще смотрит влажными глазами, отчего становится потрясающе похожим на потерявшегося щеночка: 

— Ты ведь не бросишь меня одного?

— Почему одного?!

Я обвожу помещение рукой и захлопываю окно — на столах появляются бокалы и наполненные едой тарелки — а затем радостно добиваю фразой:

— Через десять минут — ужин!

Малфой вопит, как автомобильная сирена, пока я, подхватив книгу, удираю из Большого зала. 

Клейкое зелье, конечно, штука надёжная, но мало ли... 

Вдруг перестанет действовать.

*** 

Я завтракаю... 

С самым невозмутимым видом, на который только способна.

И аккуратно намазываю тост ягодным джемом...

Таким же пунцовым, как щёки Драко Малфоя. 

Подумаешь, невелика трагедия! Ну, пробежался вчера по школе почти без одежды... Мерлин, с кем не бывает?! Не первый год здесь учимся, Малфой ты должен бы знать...

Хогвартс — это школа чудес!

Если бы он оказался немного умнее, то полежал бы тихо и спокойно в больничном крыле под предлогом непереносимой головной боли. А через недельку выполз бы тихонько из-за ширмы, увидав, что ажиотаж вокруг его персоны заметно притих.

Но нет, как же!!!

Малфой не представляет, какую огромную услугу я ему оказала, и в отместку я пытаюсь сделать так, чтобы он упал, как громом поражённый. Однако телепатия не помогает, и я расстраиваюсь намного больше. 

Нет, вы только подумайте... 

Где благодарность за толпы новых поклонниц, которые — узрев Малфоя почти во всей красе! — теперь будут лепить его колдографии над кроватью, рыдая перед сном? Где признательность за заботу о здоровье, которое улучшилось после оздоровительной пробежки по лестницам и коридорам? Где, в конце-то концов, спасибо за жизнь, полную приключений, а не безликого сидения за уроками?! 

Высокомерный гадёныш! 

Да он даже Дамблдора не поблагодарил за то, что профессор его вообще-то отклеил!!!

Оказавшись весьма предусмотрительной особой, я — во время этой щекотливой процедуры — коварно пряталась за спиной у окаменевшей Макгонагалл и невинно спрашивала у набежавшей толпы: «Кто же посмел такое сотворить?!» А потом — когда фееричный ужин закончился — увлечённо наблюдала из окна, как аристократичный до мозга костей Малфой, напоминая бродячего кота, лазит по кустам в поисках потерянной волшебной палочки.

В любом случае... Думаешь, я такая дурочка? 

Пока мне не стукнет, как минимум, восемьдесят, я ни на шаг не отойду от Гарри и Рона! 

Я буду бодрой бабулей, скачущей по улице, за которой гонится старичок, сшибающий клюшкой всё на пути, и голосит о том, что шестьдесят два года тому назад его нагло обманули, раздели и приклеили к столу на обозрение целой школы!!! 

Собрав решимость в кулак, я миленько улыбаюсь Малфою, отчего тот крепко сцепляет ладони и становится замечательно похожим на закипающий чайник. 

А минутой позже отмечаю, что Паркинсон смотрит на него без капли сочувствия, скорее с недоумением. Окончательно решившись, она высоко вскидывает руку и дарит мне лёгкий взмах. Уголки её губ стремительно взлетают вверх, не оставляя ни капли сомнений в том, что она услышала голос разума, и я мирно киваю в ответ. Она, как и многие другие, прекрасно всё понимает.

Гриффиндор и Слизерин пересекаются, обратив на неё и меня задумчивые взгляды, но быть непоколебимыми в своих решениях оказывается довольно легко. 

Панси доказывает это делом.

Хоть и скромно, хоть и на самом дальнем конце, но сегодня... 

Она впервые сидит за нашим столом. 

После вчерашнего происшествия, которое свежайшим ветерком пронеслось по уставшему от прошлого замку, Хогвартс... 

Стал потихоньку преображаться.

Атмосфера, изменившись спонтанно и неуловимо, принесла с собой заметные перемены. Сегодня утром четыре дома стёрли невидимые границы и перемешались, как разноцветные драже в автомате. Ученики, почувствовав снятые запреты, сидят там, где давно хотелось, и за столами длинной разноцветной гирляндой вспыхивают значки разных факультетов, объединившихся в одно дружелюбное целое. 

Гриффиндор, Когтевран и Пуффендуй даже со Слизерином перестали играть в войну.

Посмотрев на то, что делается вокруг, Гарри переглядывается с Роном, который легко пожимает плечами и посылает ему немой вопрос, будто говоря: «А мы вроде как... не всегда... со всеми дружили?» И принимает этот посыл как данность, осознав, что не надо больше никуда бежать, решать глобальные вопросы и быть ответственным за судьбы мира. 

Он воздушно улыбается, а я понимаю... 

«На осознание того, что всё действительно закончилось, нам понадобилось больше года». 

Оценив происходящее, как правильное, я возвращаюсь к завтраку. Но посыпая сахаром овсянку, жалею о том, что Малфой, оставшись прежним...

Свёл все мои старания на нет. 

***

За окнами стремительно тает солнце.

Разрозненно зашипев, ярко вспыхивают факелы, роняя багрово-красные — кровавые — отблески. Сумерки, точно жуки, разбегаются по углам, а под ноги бросаются узкие фиолетовые тени. Коридор утопает в странном неземном полумраке, и я возвращаюсь из библиотеки — медленно и зыбко — словно в бесконечно размытом сне. 

Разматывая тишину, за спиной гулко звучат торопливые шаги. Эхо, звонко отскочив от каменной кладки, усиливает впечатление бегущей толпы, и я уступаю дорогу, однако человек, круто затормозив, с силой толкает меня в плечо. Споткнувшись, я лечу вперёд и роняю книги, которые шумно валятся на пол, взмахнув перепуганными страницами-крыльями. 

А затем поворачиваюсь, столкнувшись с острым, как спица, взглядом.

— Пусти! 

Не обратив на выкрик внимания, Малфой придавливает меня к стене, больно сжимая запястья. 

Я замечаю, как раздуваются ноздри и нервно пульсирует крохотная голубоватая жилка на белом, словно бумага, виске.

Нет, он не просто раздражён... 

Он в ярости. 

— Думаешь, было смешно? Или забавно? — В потемневших глазах, раздробившись на осколки, преломляется жаркий свет. — Ты перешла последнюю черту, Грейнджер... 

— А что дальше? 

Малфой замирает и темнейший облик говорит о том, что контролирует он себя из последних сил. Это приводит в тревожное замешательство, поскольку невозможно представить, что он выкинет в следующее мгновение. 

Я ловлю каждое слово, точно воздух. Дыхание — горячее, растревоженное, перекрученное — смешивается с другим в жутком водовороте и отчаянно не хватает ни свежести, ни прохлады. Туманная пелена застилает глаза, будто я нахожусь под толщей непроглядной воды, Малфой превращается в размытый силуэт, а я выпадаю из реальности, чувствуя необъяснимое давление на барабанные перепонки...

Чтобы произнести со всей неотвратимостью, слушая, как собственный голос становится чужим, рождая воспалённые мятежные нотки: 

— Разуй. Свои. Глаза. 

Я не понимаю, как можно постоянно находиться в мире несбыточных фантазий. 

— Война закончилась, Волдеморт пал, и новая жизнь оказалась восхитительно-прекрасной?! 

И начинаю раздражаться из-за того, что Малфой так и остался беспросветным идиотом. 

— Тебе стали улыбаться, пожимать руку, приятельски хлопать по плечу... Я не устаю поражаться тому, как ты слепо и наивно всему веришь! К тебе стали относиться лучше, но даже если так... Всё это время люди не переставали обсуждать тебя за спиной... А почему?! 

— Потому что невозможно быть в чём-то уверенным до конца, когда многие вопросы до сих пор остались невыясненными... 

Колени уже не подгибаются, зато сердце, зашкаливая, начинает выскакивать из груди.

— Например, сколько последователей Тёмного Лорда осталось непойманными? Двое, трое... или несколько сотен? Если так, может они снова собирают армию и среди них уже есть лучший, который собирается начать историю с начала. 

Оглушительно стучит в ушах, и я, подавшись вперёд, давлю на самое больное место: 

— Ты совсем ничего не соображаешь? 

Почему Слизерин — до вчерашнего дня — так упорно обходили стороной... Откровенно издевались, не давали проходу и безбожно плевали вслед... 

Да потому что там есть один человек, который идеально подходит на эту роль!

Хватка слабеет и я — наконец-то! — вижу проблески в затуманенном гневом рассудке.

Я забираюсь Малфою в голову и, как по цепочке, передаю отчаянную дрожь, а после хватаю и вытягиваю на свет последнюю мысль, которая отражается в расширившихся от потрясения зрачках: 

— Все! Дамблдор, Макгонагалл, Снейп и обычные ученики — кто разберётся... почему?! — узнали в тебе лидера, посчитав, что Малфой так и остался преданным Пожирателем смерти. 

Если бы я не злилась, то непременно расхохоталась бы от абсурдности этой мысли, поскольку точно не наблюдаю в Малфое волевых качеств, присущих, скорее, Гарри. Я вижу в нём не героя, а обычного испуганного мальчика, которому помогла, не ожидая ничего взамен. 

Просто потому, что волей судьбы больше некому было о нём позаботиться. 

— Весь Слизерин, опасаясь, следил за каждым твоим движением... В отличие от других факультетов, которые просто устали бояться! Все ожидали промаха, чтобы раз и навсегда избавиться от тебя! Я думала, ты об этом знаешь и просто делаешь вид, что всё хорошо и тебя не пугают ни другие люди, ни будущее. 

— А оказалось, что ты... просто-напросто... — пренебрежительно выношу я. — Даже не заметил, что творится вокруг.

Страх гаснет. 

Я чувствую себя обманутой... 

И от этого... 

Хочется разорвать Малфоя на кусочки.

Стереть в пепел, в дым, в порошок.

— Вся школа увидела тебя почти без одежды, а ты рассмотрел в этом только позор. Все эти люди, подумай хорошенько... А что увидели они?

Я высвобождаю руку одним, непривычно сильным, рывком. 

— Только безобидного полуголого Малфоя, у которого нет никакой метки!

И наотмашь бью по лицу.

— Потому что он... Больше не разделяет идеи Тёмного лорда!!!

Ладонь опускается, словно плеть и, метнув нахлынувшие чувства, я остаюсь безразличной к возможным последствиям, страданиям и причинённой боли. 

Малфой отступает на шаг, стыдливо опустив голову, избегая раскалённого — правдивого — взгляда и я исступлённо продолжаю, даже не собираясь останавливаться на полпути:

— Ты оказался совсем не таким, каким — уж извини! — представлялся большинству. Все подумали, что ты сам избавился от метки, потому что... изменился. И вздохнули с облегчением, поскольку одна из нависающих, как меч, угроз испарилась, словно по волшебству.

— Но это неправда... — болезненная честность льётся через край. — Ты не стал бы сам избавляться от метки. Если бы она не повредила руку, ты даже не задумался бы о том, чтобы её убрать.

Малфой несмело потирает скулу, на которой остался красноватый отпечаток, словно до сих пор не верит, что я посмела выплеснуть на него горькую истину.

— Лишь я знаю, как всё произошло на самом деле, — я вижу его насквозь, и Малфой, тоже это уловив, поднимает встревоженные глаза. — И теперь... только благодаря мне... 

— Никто не посмеет в тебе сомневаться. 

Вот в чём оказалась главная проблема.

Целостного образа — изначально! — не было в его голове.

Начитавшись газет, Малфой увидел то немногое, что любезно преподнесли на блюдечке, а всё остальное проигнорировал за ненадобностью, после чего своими же необдуманными действиями вынудил меня стать жёсткой.

«И, видимо, до меня никто не посмел высказать ему это прямо в лицо...»

Но даже если так... 

Неведение Малфоя не может служить оправданием его поступка.

— С этого мгновения, — я провожу невидимую черту. — Я буду смотреть на тебя свысока.

И ставлю точку:

— Поскольку мне и даром не нужна... Твоя хвалёная благодарность. 

Разрыв оставляет тяжесть в голове от неприятного осознания того, что мы, как шахматные фигурки, неожиданно поменялись местами и ещё неизвестно... 

Кто стал светлее, а кто — темнее.

Малфой перекинул меня на другую сторону, где я и осталась, уже не в силах погасить то нехорошее, что успело проснуться внутри. 

— Если бы я закатал рукав, — отмерев, до странности мягко произносит он, — стало бы проще... 

— Конечно, — спокойно соглашаюсь я, подбирая книги.

Совсем не собираясь его ни понять, ни простить...

— Но это... — я долго смотрю на оробевшего, растерявшего весь запал Малфоя и — в отместку! — произношу. — Была бы невыразимая скукотища!!!

***

Утро мы проводим в цветнике.

Снова оказавшись со Слизерином... 

В океане свежих роз, которые огромными шапками распустились среди буйно разросшейся зелени! 

В калейдоскопе пятен всех цветов радуги, которые оживлённо снуют, вертятся и мелькают перед глазами!

Сахарный дурманящий воздух до предела насыщен влагой — сегодня мы поливаем.

Я вдыхаю яркий, ни с чем несравнимый аромат, чувствуя, как он окутывает меня невесомым облаком, и под самым куполом, там, где прутья сходятся в центральной точке, замечаю розу, окружённую короной из толстых шипов и впитавшую все оттенки красного, словно губка.

Хочется прикоснуться к цвету заката, пламенеющего над морем, тлеющих углей в камине и румяному боку яблока, покрытых тонким переплетением искрящихся золотом полосок. 

Стебль рассказывает о других растениях, но делает паузу.

— Волшебные розы, — с теплотой произносит она. — Приглядитесь внимательней... Обладая, совсем как люди, уникальными характерами, они успешно общаются между собой и даже могут поговорить с нами. Вот отличный экземпляр! — она указывает на тот — самый красивый! — цветок. — Особенная, красивая, своенравная... 

Профессор абсолютно права, ведь роза превосходна. 

И тянется вниз, будто заметила меня...

— Если срезать такой цветок, то он не погибнет, а вновь пустит корни, — завершает она и возвращается к прерванной лекции по травологии.

Изо рта вырывается тихий вздох: «Никто не сорвёт её для меня... »

Сбоку раздаётся шорох, и меня немилосердно возвращают в реальность, настойчиво дёргая за краешек мантии. Гарри поправляет очки, съехавшие на переносицу, и перестаёт меня тормошить. 

— Паук, — негромко произносит он, указывая пальцем на надвигающуюся «опасность».

Безмятежный Рон спокойно поливает траву, стараясь не пропустить ни кусочка. При этом он не замечает, что примета, сулящая несметные богатства, карабкается вверх по его штанине. Крохотное, размером с булавочную головку, насекомое не вызывает никакого чувства страха. И к тому же передвигается так быстро, что, похоже, боится нас намного сильнее, чем мы его. 

— Стряхни, — произношу я одними губами, — пока Рон не увидел... 

— Чего? — слух у представителей семейства Уизли оказывается намного лучше, чем я думала, и Рон окидывает нас недоумённым взглядом. — О чём вы там шепчетесь?

— Да так, — пожав плечами, говорю я с совершенно непринуждённым видом. — Гарри рассказывал о саде Дурслей. Там растёт вкусная клубника...

— Ага... С такими тоненькими усиками, которые вьются и бегут... всмысле, ползут... — Гарри усиленно морщит лоб, подбирая слова, после чего не выдерживает и завершает. — По твоей ноге. 

Рон хмурится, а потом — на свою беду — решает посмотреть на то, что вызвало неподдельный интерес лучшего друга.

— П... п-п... — накренившись, лейка удручённо опускает носик, пока позеленевший Рон заливает водой собственные ботинки, — п-па...

Я покорно жду, когда наступит развязка и через мгновение друга, наконец, прорывает: 

— ПАУК!!! 

Рон стремительно бросается прочь, почти сбивая меня с ног, и мчится вперёд, перестав разбирать дорогу. 

— А-а-а!!! Уберите эту гадость!!! — впав в панику, он бесцельно носится по кругу, и маленькое происшествие немедленно становится центром всеобщего внимания. 

Видимо, пресловутый топор войны закопан ещё не до конца, поскольку секундой позже розарий оглашается пронзительным воплем:

— Смотрите! 

И радостный голос из толпы Слизерина производит фурор: 

— По Уизли скачет гигантский тарантул!!! 

Фраза разрывается, как хлопушка, и ученики синхронно разбегаются в стороны, побросав инструменты.

— Где? — оборачивается Симус, заехав орудием труда прямо по Дину Томасу. Последний, схватившись за лицо, валится в мокрую траву с громогласным стоном, а рядом, словно из ниоткуда, возникает Невилл, чтобы решительно и бесповоротно озарить мир своим неповторимым колдовством! 

«Мерлин...» — только и успеваю подумать я.

Даже я — лучшая ученица школы! — не могу объяснить почему... Согласно какому магическому закону обычное «Ступефай!», направленное на несчастного паука, заставляет палочку выплюнуть на землю весело бурлящий котёл?!

«Как жестоко я ошибалась...»

К чёрту Гарри и Малфоя с их днём и ночью, вениками и совками! 

Невилл и котлы... 

Вот самая настоящая неразрывная связь!!!

Неудивительно, что через пару минут варево взрывается, и чугунный котелок лихо отбрасывает в заросли. Листья и цветы покрываются липкой грязью, а клетку мгновенно заволакивает дымом. Сотрясая землю, как стадо слонов, мимо проносится Гойл и, пытаясь выбраться с поля боя, застревает в калитке, тем самым блокируя пути отступления. 

— Это нападение! — полыхая безумными глазами, выкладывает Рон последние новости. — Армия пауков выбралась из Запретного леса!!! 

А затем отбегает, оставляя меня среди неуправляемой толпы, и рядом возникает Парвати, которая с беспечальным криком: 

— Спаси меня, мой герой! — виснет на шее у поражённого таким откровенным напором Гарри.

Пристав к нему, словно ожившая фруктовая жвачка, она и не думает его отпускать, пользуясь так удачно подвернувшимся моментом на полную катушку.  
Ребята носятся по кругу, размахивая волшебными палочками, выкрикивая заклинания, иногда попадая друг в друга и не обращая никакого внимания на профессора Стебль, которая пытается всех утихомирить, отчаянно призывая к порядку. 

Я наслаждаюсь происходящим и расставляю руки в стороны, словно ожидая, что вот сейчас, через дым, ко мне в ладони, как мячик, прыгнет солнце, а я обязательно его поймаю. Ситуация дошла до абсурда, превратив нас в стайку озорных детей и я снова чувствую себя маленькой девочкой, что играет в песочнице без присмотра, радостно обсыпаясь песком с ног до головы. 

Почти счастливой.

Потому что осталась одна вещь, до которой я не могу дотянуться...

Задрав голову, я смотрю на то, как роза мерно вздрагивает, хотя ветра нет и в помине, а кончики лепестков трепещут, выгибаясь волнами. 

«Мы заставили её смеяться!» — думаю я с восхищением и тоже улыбаюсь.

Качнувшись в последний раз, цветок склоняется набок и замирает. 

И оторвав от распустившегося бутона взгляд, я рассеянно отмечаю, что за нашей безмолвной беседой сосредоточенно наблюдает Драко Малфой.

***

Вечереет. 

Последние малиновые сполохи скрываются за линией горизонта, и небо затягивается бледно-синей вуалью. Я лежу на кровати, закинув ноги на спинку, и читаю книгу, изредка отвлекаясь на то, чтобы полюбоваться на неспешно пролетающие обрывки розоватых растрёпанных облаков. Ещё рано, но хочется спать, и я с удовольствием прикрываю глаза, откинувшись на подушку. 

Не проходит и получаса, как из дрёмы меня выводит громкий повторяющийся стук, и, приподнявшись на локтях, я недовольно вопрошаю:

— Что случилось? 

Школьная сова, зависшая за окном, продолжает упорно барабанить клювом по стеклу. Приходится встать и — хочется или нет — но распахнуть форточку. Птица залетает в комнату, бросив на письменный стол небольшой свёрток, а я разворачиваю хрустящую бумагу... 

И сны как рукой снимает. 

Сова усердно затаптывает конспект по трансфигурации, наступив лапой в открытую чернильницу, но я не прогоняю. Забыв обо всём, я смотрю на — ту самую! — пламенно-красную розу, затейливо перевязанную золотой ленточкой, к которой прикреплена скрученная в трубочку бумажка. 

Нужно скорее поставить цветок в воду, но я не нахожу подходящего сосуда и убегаю, даже не развернув записку... 

По соседству обитают Парвати с Лавандой и поскольку дверь, словно приглашая в гости, гостеприимно распахнута, мне остаётся только заглянуть внутрь.

— Оранжевый... — комментирует Лаванда, склоняясь к Парвати, которая просматривает глянцевый журнал. — Это такая древность!

Рассеянно кивнув, Парвати замечает:

— А я постоянно его ношу... 

— Вот именно! — цокнув, с умным видом произносит Лаванда.

— Погоди... выходит, что я... — прикусив губу, Парвати начинает судорожно шелестеть листами. — Вышла из моды три недели назад!

— Точно, — снисходительно поясняет Лаванда, подняв вверх указательный палец, — а всё потому... 

— Привет, девочки! 

Я прерываю беседу, и на меня взирают две пары одинаково изумлённых глаз.

— Красивенько тут у вас, — я с любопытством оглядываю спальню, — хоть я никогда и не была.

Две кровати, огромный шкаф, дверцы которого не закрываются из-за груды одежды, выпирающей изнутри, коричневый столик, на котором лежит странно знакомая метла, и стена, полностью залепленная пёстрыми плакатами и разноцветными вырезками из газет. На прикроватной тумбочке разбросаны кисточки, расчёски, блестящие железки, предназначения которых я не знаю, и — о, чудо! — нужная мне вещь. 

— В общем, здесь такое дело... Я решила изменить причёску! — таинственно сообщаю я, и Парвати роняет журнал на пол. 

Схватив с тумбочки стеклянный стаканчик, я вытряхиваю конфетные обёртки, а затем обращаю внимание на однокурсниц. 

Святой Годрик!

Стоило отвлечься ровно на секунду, а Лаванда уже смотрит на меня с праздничным полубезумным выражением на лице, сжимая в руках пару ножниц.

— Это такой сюрприз! — оптимистично говорю я и чтобы сильно не волновать умалишённых красоток, аккуратненько, по шажочку, протискиваюсь к двери. — Эксперимент!

Нет-нет-нет. 

Медленно идти не нужно... 

Надо в панике бежать отсюда, ломая стены, пока мои — нормальные! — волосы не стали последним писком волшебной моды, после которого меня вряд ли узнает даже родная мама! 

— А зачем... — Парвати вскидывает руку, указывая на стаканчик и я, вымученно улыбаясь, пытаюсь развеять последние сомнения. — Нужен, чтобы размешивать краску. 

Гордо выпятив грудь, я неожиданно — даже для себя! — произношу: 

— Меня позвали на свидание! 

Язык там ещё не отнялся? Нет?! Очень жаль!!!

— А кто пригласил? — живо интересуется Лаванда, мгновенно выйдя из ступора.

Мерлин, будь милостив и срочно подай правдоподобную идею!

Возле кресла лежит пухлая стопка «Квиддичного обозрения», и язык поворачивается сам собой. 

— Гарри!

— Ой... — я замираю на полуслове, решив уточнить. — А что происходит с Парвати?

Лаванда молчит, глядя на меня с полным отчаяньем во взоре, пока Парвати стремительно бегает по комнате, постоянно спотыкаясь и заламывая руки. Забыв о том, что находится в комнате не одна, она резко кидается к стене, чтобы лихорадочно сдёрнуть разноцветные картинки и открыть вселенной правду.

Словно листья, изображения устилают ковёр, и за ними появляется целая куча колдографий, на которых виднеется — одно и то же — улыбающееся лицо. В это мгновение в голове перещёлкивает и я понимаю, что вещи — метла, «Квиддич сквозь века», выглядывающий из-под одеяла, и подборка спортивных журналов, — становятся на свои места, потому что с нижнего слоя плакатов на мир настойчиво взирает лучший ловец Гриффиндора за последние, кажется, сто лет. 

Вот он, знаменитый Гарри Поттер... 

В окружении поцелуйчиков и сердечек. 

— Изменения — это потрясающе! — энергично вещает Лаванда, соскочив с насиженного места и оттесняя меня к дверному проёму. — А нам... э-э-э... пора делать уроки!

— Не видишь, что ли... Вокруг сплошные стрессы!!! — вдруг срывается она, и перед тем как дверь захлопывается, я успеваю заметить, что Парвати судорожно выдирает прутья из несчастной метлы. 

Ошеломлённая, я остаюсь в пустом коридоре, слушая пронзительные завывания Парвати, и думая о том, что Гарри уже никогда не светит отвоевать «случайно потерянное» добро.

— Почему судьба так несправедлива?! 

— А я говорила, что она любит спортсменов... Виктор Крам, например!

— Ви-и-и-ктор!!! Может быть, я и в него была тогда влюблена!!! — раздаётся истеричный голос Парвати. — А теперь всё повторяется! Гарри... Гарри!!! Зачем он позвал её? Почему не меня?!

— Потому что ты... не понимая намёков... 

Звенящий голос Лаванды срывается и переходит в оглушительный крик: 

— Уже три недели ходишь в оранжевом, как перезрелая тыква!!! 

***

Набрав воды в душевой, я возвращаюсь в спальню и мысленно благодарю Макгонагалл за то, что старостам полагаются отдельные комнаты, ведь провести ещё полчаса вместе с Парвати и Лавандой — это выше моих скромных сил. 

Роза принимает воду с благодарностью и, затрепетав листьями, начинает плавно кружиться, словно миниатюрная балерина. Лепестки в самой середине окрашиваются в лимонно-жёлтый, создавая впечатление, что цветок подсвечивается изнутри маленьким фонариком. 

Немного полюбовавшись, я вспоминаю о записке и разворачиваю бледно-зелёный клочок бумаги, на котором отпечатана извивающаяся змейка — герб Слизерина, чтобы увидеть простое...

_«Спасибо»._

Распушив перья, сова нетерпеливо бродит по столу, и я вырываю страницу из блокнота. 

Так и не передумав, я торопливо пишу: _«Мне не нужны извинения»._

Под словом «извинения» я рисую крохотный цветок, — однако совсем не собираюсь возвращать настоящий, даже если Малфой посчитает этот поступок нелогичным, — после чего быстро привязываю послание к лапке, и птица улетает, оставив меня в одиночестве. 

Несмотря на то, что наша история закончилась (ведь каждый в итоге получил то, что хотел), я не могу остановиться... 

Покоя не даёт странный интерес. 

Снисходительность? Вежливость? Совесть?

И нужно узнать, ведь я — до чего удивительно! — всё надеюсь на... 

Необыкновенное. 

Птица возвращается и прерывает оцепенение.

_«Я здорово исцарапал ладони, но достал цветок...»_

Всё ясно. 

Теперь он не может отправиться в больничное крыло, потому что Стебль наверняка рассказала другим учителям о том, что кто-то похитил её любимую розу. Стоит Малфою появиться на пороге и мадам Помфри сразу поймёт, кем был этот незнакомец. 

_«Думая о тебе!»_

Моя башня высоко и за стеклом, как заворачивающий поезд, изгибается, мчится в ночь Хогвартс. Перед глазами встают острые шпили, разрезающие облака, массивные колонны, покатые склоны крыш и окна, в которых светятся мягкие огни.

Школа могла бы принадлежать нам, стоило только захотеть...

— А мы упустили последний шанс... — я чувствую, как внутри разливается сожаление. 

Седьмой курс почти подошёл к концу, и скоро мы навсегда покинем это место, разбежавшись в разные стороны.

И, кто знает, встретимся ли снова? 

Я впервые задаюсь вопросом, а хотел бы Малфой и потом... видеть меня? Целовать меня?

Перенимая изменчивое настроение, бутончик ластится к руке, словно боязливый котёнок, и я рассеянно перебираю лепестки.

Я была не права, посчитав, что никто не сможет забраться на самый верх... 

Ведь один человек нашёлся.

«И разжёг внутри огонь». 

С Малфоем...

Всё просто.

Сняв маску с замёрзшего сердца, я выхожу из глубины — бессмысленной и тайной — и будущее...

Уже не кажется ослепительно холодным. 

Но настоящее не отпускает...

Ведь царапины, пусть даже глубокие, — дело пустяковое, и с этим справится любой. А, кроме Малфоя, есть ещё Гарри, Рон, Джинни и многие другие... которые могут не понять.

Задумчиво повертев перо, я принимаю окончательное решение и вывожу правильные слова. 

_«Ничем не могу помочь»._

Сдёрнув с цветка ленточку, я привязываю записку, отсылая птицу обратно и наблюдая, как она быстро превращается в едва заметную точку среди темноты.

А через несколько минут она возвращается и... 

_«Знаешь, что?»_ — я ласково разглаживаю новую записку и чуть улыбаюсь, догадываясь, что последует дальше.

_«У тебя отвратительный и просто невыносимый характер!!!»_

Ох, сказал бы то, чего не знаю... 

Я бережно убираю строчки в ящик, а затем получаю другие. 

_«И ты пахнешь, словно букет роз...»_

Он возвращает ленточку, протянув через отверстие в бумаге, и к тонкой золотой полоске накрепко привязывает другую. Серебристую, как снег. 

_«Что это значит?»_ — трепещущей рукой я вывожу ряд скошенных букв, а затем... 

Волнуюсь и жду.

Цветок останавливается, замирает и молчит.

А я смотрю на него снова, снова и снова...

Время идёт, ничего не происходит, меня бросает то в нестерпимый жар, то в невозможный холод. Я перемещаюсь по комнате без толку и цели, в стылом вихре призраков и сомнений. 

Штора вздувается, и волосы отбрасывает ветром.

_«Разгадай сама...»_ — приходит в ответ.

У Малфоя всегда сияющее лицо. 

И это невозможно ни забыть, ни стереть, ни исправить.

От этого хочется только...

Ярких цветных снов, непередаваемого блеска звёзд, бесконечно подтаявшего мороженого!

Хочется, чтобы сказка не кончалась!

Становится легко, как никогда, и, взглянув на ворох записок, я вспоминаю о собственном — отвратительном и просто невыносимом! — характере. 

— Без письма обойдётся! — заявляю я, ловко вытолкнув птицу обратно в ночь, а затем опускаюсь на стул, задумчиво обрисовывая пальцем контуры алых лепестков.

Малфой... заметил сходство. 

Похожа на этот цветок, правда? Красивая, колючая и своенравная, но при этом яркая, отзывчивая и живая. 

Всё это время я смеялась, если было смешно, и грустила, если было грустно.

Ни капли притворства не было с моей стороны.

**_«Разгадай сама...»_ **

Я не знаю, что будет завтра, через неделю или год... 

Но сейчас твёрдо уверена в том, что: 

— Я — роза.

Делюсь я секретом и сдвигаю стопку пергаментов, чтобы поставить стакан на подоконник: 

— Которая нравится Драко Малфою!


End file.
